Glass Walls
by Lillita
Summary: Jones thinks that he knows before Peter... He may have know before Neal knew. Jones point of view. Peter/Neal/El


So this started out because I wanted to write something light and fluffy for Valentines day, and as I was falling asleep the other day, the first line popped into my head, and well, here we are.

This is written from Jones' point of view, as I love writing outsider fics. It's got some implied slash, but nothing graphic. If it's not your piece of cake, then don't read it.

* * *

**Disclaimer:** I don't own White Collar, or else we'd see some more slash... Then again, we already get spoiled by the current writers.

**

* * *

  
**

Jones thinks that he knows before Agent Burke does. He probably knew before Neal.

-

He remembers back when Neal Caffrey was just a file he was bringing to the Legendary Peter Burke during his first year in the FBI. Remembers how frustrated they all got watching him slip through their fingers again and again. Taunting them.

He remembered the excitement when they'd finally caught him. And then came the dullness of the dreaded paperwork. Caffrey had struck a deal with them to bring in the people he was working with, then shuffled off to maximum security without a second thought.

And then they had new cases, got swept up in chasing the Dutchman, but Neal never let them forget about him. There were cards on birthdays, flowers on anniversaries divinity left on doorsteps on Christmas. Well, okay, they couldn't quite prove that that was Neal, but who else would it be? And then one day Neal had slipped back into their life as easily as he had slipped out of Maximum Security.

-

It had been almost amusing to watch Neal on his first week there, exulting confidence when inside he had no idea what he was doing. It was like getting courtside tickets to how the game worked. Neal was in hostile territory, and he knew it, and yet he managed to act like he belonged there.

It hadn't taken him long to make friends, Neal had won Diana over first, he followed next, Cruz was harder to win over, but eventually she found his charms irresistible. After all, it was hard not to not like Neal. However, there was a small group of people that found the idea of working with a convict deplorable. Neal knew it, and worked twice as hard on winning them over. Always wearing a friendly smile, and asking about how Agent Loranez's grandmother was doing at the new retirement community, or about how Agent Brown's son's arm was healing after a rough night of tackle football. Neal hasn't quite won them over yet, but Jones thinks that he's wearing them down slowly.

-

In spite of all the case's they were working on, Neal always had a hour or two to himself when Peter was in a meeting, or doing something that Neal wasn't trusted with, and he always made it his mission to seek out the person that looked the most bored and thoroughly entertain them, or terrorize them, depending on how you looked at it. Usually said person would be rescued when Agent Burke was finally released from whatever task held his attention at the moment and could drag Neal away by his metaphorical collar.

-

It's subtle, but he can read the changes in Neal over time. He notices when Neal stops acting confident, and really is. He notices when Neal stops being an asset, and becomes part of the team. He notices when stops lying because he thinks he has to, and instead stretches the truth simply because he can.

He also notices the way Neal seems to stop breathing whenever Agent Burke leans down and puts his hand on Neal's shoulder so that he can look at a file.

-

Glass walls were a blessing and a curse. There was never any privacy, but it also allowed one to keep an eye on everything going on around them. It's because of these windows that Jones noticed the way that Neal's eyes lit up whenever his handler entered the room. At first he thought it was because Neal liked messing with his boss the best, but he soon figured out that it was simply the fact that the con liked his boss the best.

-

Jones knows the exact moment Agent Peter Burke realized that he was in love with Neal Caffrey. It's during the boiler room scam case. Neal had been throwing subtle jabs at Burke all week, and everyone was starting to wonder what was up. Then came the cryptic fight the two had had right before the entire case almost went sour, so caught up in their passion that they forgot that anyone could hear them. And then the next day everything was suddenly fine. It threw him threw a loop. What was up with them?

-

It's not until the two get locked in the vault that he knows for sure. It's written all over Agent Burke's face as he looks at Neal from his position on the floor. It's understood in the way Burke's hand refuses to leave Neal's chest, as if to reassure himself that the con's heart is still beating. Jones does his best to distract everyone around them, after all, this is a private moment, but as always, the walls are made of glass.

Everyone can see the love and the fear over the fact that they almost lost Neal.

-

The next few weeks are tense. Jones wonder if it's because Agent Burke doesn't know what to do with his feelings, or because Elizabeth knew.

-

Now that he thought about it, Elizabeth probably already knew. Neal spent more time over there than he did at the office.

-

He watches his boss go through the motions of trying to distance himself from Neal, with no avail. Now that Neal knows what he knows, he's trying his hardest to win over a certain agent. Jones thinks it's kind of hopeless, Peter doesn't flirt. That, and he's got a Mrs Burke back at the house. Still, he thinks it's kind of cute how head over heals Neal is for Burke. However, he knows it will only end in heartbreak. As if Neal didn't have enough of that already.

-

Slowly things return to a semblance of normal. Neal still flirts with everyone, but Jones knows his heart isn't in it. Peter stops pushing Neal away, but he certainly doesn't drag him any closer. At least they look comfortable with each other again.

-

Jones knows something's up when his boss slowly starts acquiring a new wardrobe. At first, it's subtle things, ties that actually match, shirts of a better quality, but it's when the new suits start appearing that he really starts to wonder. Things seemed to be back to normal, but perhaps they were completely different.

-

The night he goes to the Burke's house to deliver some "off the books" information for the latest case they're working on, he gets quite a shock. The Taurus isn't in the driveway but the living room light is on, and through the hazy curtains he can see two outlines on the couch one of which is most certainly not Peter Burke.

He debates leaving before they notice him, but decides that Agent Burke needs the information, so he squares his shoulders and knocks. After a few moments to long, Neal pulls the door open and he tries to ignore the hastily straightened clothing, or how the man before him looks thoroughly ravished.

El invites him in for coffee while they wait for her husband. Neither of them try hard to hide their previous activities.

He offers to refill their cups after a they've finished their small talk, and Neal guesses what's in the manila folder. Jones suspects that he already knew, which means Peter probably already knew, making his whole visit pointless. It's when he's in the kitchen that Burke makes him home. He can see through the murky glass as his boss leans down to kiss his wife, and then turns around to kiss his con.

Jones grabs another mug from the cabinet, making sure to close it loud enough that his boss would be alerted of his presence, then waits a few moments and heads into the living room bearing four cups of coffee.

-

The next day at work isn't awkward at all. Well, maybe just a little bit, what with his boss trying to figure out if his secret is blown. Neal just smirks like the angelic devil that he is and knows that Jones knows.

-

He manages to pull Neal aside several days later without anyone noticing.

"You'd better not be using him."

The younger held up his hands in a placating way, and simply said "El's already given me the talk." And with that, he slipped out of Jones' grasp and walks the other way.

"Oh, and by the way, who decided that glass walls were a good idea? They leave no mystery."

Jones just rolled his eyes. "I'm sure you'll find some creative way to get away with whatever you're planning."

Neal flashed him his trademark grin. "Who says I haven't already?"

Neal was sauntering away before he could come up with an answer.

-

Jones had a feeling work was about to get very, very interesting. Maybe he could suggest some nice blinds at the next budget meeting.

He had to at least attempt to leave his boss with his dignity.

Peter meets Jones eyes and looks back and forth between him and Neal.

He simply waves and follows after Neal.

* * *

That's all Folks. I haven't decided if I want to write any more for this story, or just leave it as the little ficlet that it is. Happy Valentines day to everyone out there. (I was going to wait to post this, but tomorrow is Mardi Gras, and I've got plans for the 14th, so today will have to work)**  
**


End file.
